Wings
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: Serena and Darien. He spent his whole life in peace, helping lost souls on their journeys, shame she was doing the opposite. They never met, but knew the other existed. Somewhere it’s written that two soul mates will meet, one from either side, only, it w
1. Chapter 1

Wings

Serena and Darien. He spent his whole life in peace, helping lost souls on their journeys, shame she was doing the opposite. They never met, but knew the other existed. Somewhere it's written that two soul mates will meet, one from either side, only, it wasn't meant to happen for another millennium.

First impressions have always been misleading, especially when they came in the form of a petite blonde. Second impressions tend to be much clearer, especially when you happened to finally see her black eyes, not midnight blue, not deep green, not dark violet, but black; empty, soulless eyes that had seen all the horrors of the world and were no longer phased by what they saw. I guess that's why the saying goes "never judge a book by its cover." Leisurely, she strolled through the bodies littered on the floor, the blood swirling around her black boots, thick and warm as it flowed out of the dead.

A silver sword hung from her pale hands, slicing through the surface of the rapidly cooling blood in preparation for any attacks. Disgust was etched onto her otherwise blank face, her black eyes roaming through the darkness, eyes seeking someone in particular. Movements in the shadows alerted her to the figure she was searching for and she quickly made her way over to him. Her black boots made no sound as they moved through the fallen bodies, her silvered hair streaking out behind her, pink highlights indicating her part in the battle as the blood stained her hair and caked on her face and clothes.

Her prey was huddled within the shadows covering the far corners of the room. His breathing rattled out into the silence and she saw the sweat travelling down his face in rivets, his hair plastered to scalp, clothes rank from weeks of bunking out in the wilderness. His hands came up to swat at the flies that were attracted to his smell and her nose wrinkled as she gazed down at the cowering human in front of her.

_Humans. They scuttled around the earth, flitting from one situation the next, not caring about the consequences of the actions as long as they survived, as long as they came out victorious, even if everyone else suffered. And this one, the one that was practically bowing at her feet was the worst kind of human: the ones who sold out their friends and fellow com__rades for a price; not even a good price. Usually for money or prized jewels or, in this ones case, prestige and protection from those who he'd sold out. _

No sound indicated her presence to the man crumbling to pieces on the floor. Only the feel of icy finger tips lifting his chin up alerted him to the presence of another and by god was she a presence. Her silvered hair flowed freely down her back, part of it tucked behind her ears as if to provide the framework to her angelic face, only…… her eyes, they were completely void of any emotion, completely unlike the eyes of angels mentioned in stories; those eyes were filled with love, happiness and compassion for all. The more he analysed her expression the more he began to see through the misdemeanour that seemed to be controlling his mind, but by then it was too late. Her sword had streaked through the toxic air and severed his head cleanly off his shoulders, his once devious metallic grey eyes dulled as they stared blankly into the distance. With a sign she sheaved her sword back into its case along her spine and vanished into the shadows. No evidence of her being there as she returned back home into the darkness………………………………………………………………………..

First impressions have always been misleading, especially when they came in the form of a tall raven haired stud. Second impressions tend to be much clearer, especially when you happened to finally see his midnight eyes, not sky blue, not turquoise blue, not navy blue, but midnight blue; expressive, soulful eyes that had revealed in the wonders of the world and were all ways looking for the good in everything. I guess that's why the saying goes "never judge a book by its cover." Purposely he stalked through the bodies scattered on the floor, his eyes filled with the pain and suffering at the huge amount of life lost in this one battle.

The hilt of a golden sword was visible over his left shoulder, allowing a right handed draw in case anyone should attack. His white converses slowly inked dark pink as the cold blood soaked into the fabric, his eyes scanning the landscape for the one person he was searching for, dark blue eyes zoning in a the figure laying wounded on the floor. Kneeling in the blood, his hands went out to stroke the face of the dieing man, his raven black hair falling forward to cover his eyes.

The man was deathly pale despite his tan while he hovered at Death's door; his body was covered in blood, lips cracked from weeks in the sweltering sun. Cupping his hands and breathing into them, he then placed them over the man's body, a glow seeming to emit from his cupped palms. After a few minutes the man's eyelids began to flutter and despite his still pale face, it was evident that he was going to survive. Standing back up, he gazed around the battle scene before his eyes once again landed on the man he'd just healed.

_Humans. They roamed the earth with freedom, never having to want for anything, yet they seem hell bent on destroying all God gave to them. Yet there was hope. Take this one for example: he was one of those pure souls that came along every few years. Someone who could and would make a difference in the world. __This one was destined for big things, things that would once again tilt the balance of good and evil towards the sphere of good. _

His head rose up sharply, eyes scanning for the eerie presence that had set off all the alarms in his head. Hairs stood on end as his body tensed in preparation for trouble, but just as suddenly it was gone and he could no longer feel the other presence. A presence so full of malice and evil, so condemned that everything around them literally withered and died. Shaking his head, he relaxed his stance, sweeping his eyes once more over the bodies surrounding him before he seemed to literally vanish into thin air. No evidence of him being there, only the warmth felt by a once dieing soldier giving testimony to his existence…………………………………………………

**Again not sure if I should continue this so comments would be nice. Thank you xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

He strolled leisurely through the cotton clouds, his serene eyes staring out into the distance. A small frown creased his forehead before it was soothed away by the gentle lure he always felt while walking through his home. He sat down on the edge of a cloud, his feet swinging gently as he contemplated what had happened while he'd been on Earth. A shudder made its way down his spine as he recalled the evil, for lack of a better word, presence that he'd sensed before. Signing, he looked up in time to see someone hurrying towards him. Smiling, he brushed down his clothes as he got up to receive the visitor, only for the smile to disappear as he took in the haggard appearance of the person who stood doubled over panting.

As soon as he got his breath back his words froze the blood in his very veins. "There's been some trouble. You're need on Earth urgently."

In a flash of light his wings expanded from his back, their pure white brilliance contrasting against his jet black hair and midnight blue eyes, each feather individually gleaming, the wing span broad as they spread out behind him. Without a word to the messenger he strode off to find someone who could provide more substantial information about the matter. Glancing up ahead, the main gate for travelling to and from Earth appeared. The beautifully crafted archway looming over his 6'2 figure as he neared the building.

Activity was rife near and around the gateway, the air humming with underlying tension, eyes meeting his in greeting before they flickered back down to the task they were doing before his arrival. A sharp tug on his arm had him spun round to face God. His eyes glanced up into the tranquil eyes that held notes of distress. No words were needed between God and the angel before him, understanding born over a span of millennia connecting the two deeper than any blood oath ever could.

God waved a hand and an image of destruction materialised in the empty air. People were crying out as gunfire sounded in the background, children lay slaughtered, their bodies being trampled on by those still alive scrambling for safety. Pain and suffering seemed etched onto their faces, blood soaking into clothes and objects, matting in hair and providing those seeking safety with a barbaric appearance. He watched as a cloud of darkness seemed to blanket the scene, sucking it in until all that was left was blank screen, only the horrific sounds of the massacre penetrating through to assault their sense, while managing to obscure the horrific sights from their eyes. He made no sound, but his startling blue orbs widened in shock as he pondered the significance of what he'd just witnessed.

"What do you need me to do?" "You have to help them, you'll be leading a small group, your sole purpose is to help those who have become lost as well as those who are injured and still have hope. There's one person though, you need to keep them along the right path, you'll recognise him when you see him."

The sign that filtered out from between God's lips could only be described as tired. Hands came to rest upon his shoulders as eyes full of wisdom gazed at the young warrior standing there, ready and willing to do all he could for the sake of good.

"Be careful, for something this big they'll have sent their best, hence why I'm sending you. Only engage them in battle if it's the last option, I can't afford to lose anymore of you."

A sharp nod confirmed the young warrior's understanding of the situation, before he began to weave his way through the hustle and bustle at the gate; already searching for the team he knew was waiting for him he stopped momentarily as God spoke one last time,

"And Darien I suggest _you_ be extra careful down there, it seems Night wing is leading their group."

The colour drained from Darien's face as he contemplated what he'd just heard. If the warrior only known as Night wing was going then God help them all, because wherever Night wing went only an abyss remained, only death and destruction, he was to the devil what Darien was to God………….………………………………………………………………………………………...

Her silvered hair floated out behind her as she gazed indifferently into the fiery pits of her home, no emotion seeming to dare cross her face. Her telescopic eyes took in everything and nothing as she began to stalk through the dry, barren land. Even the gentle breeze held a hint of death to it as it brushed against her cheek. She thought back on the man she'd condemned earlier, her lips curling in disgust as she thought of him now somewhere below her paying for his sins.

Before she could take more than a few steps along her chosen path she felt the air stir behind her and she whirled, her sword seeming to materialise in her hand, its point pricking the smooth neck of the person behind her. A single pearl drop of blood welled up from the nick she'd created, splashing softly onto the silvered surface of her sword. Seeing that it was only a messenger she removed her sword, placing it back into the spine sheath she'd drawn it from. She watched amused as the messengers pulse beat erratically in his throat, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his pale forehead, eyes wide at his near death experience, strange seeing as he was already dead, you'd think no terror would be felt anymore once you ceased to exist.

He cleared his throat sharply before he spoke, "There's been trouble. You're needed on Earth urgently."

Her body was cloaked in a dark aura as her wings unfurled from behind her back. Their wing spans were impressive although her feathers held a dull quality, making the blackness of their colour seem dusty, as if they hadn't been used in a long time. They contrasted greatly against her moonlight kissed skin and silvered hair, but not her black eyes. She transported herself to the gateway to Earth, sure that that's where she'd find answers to this predicament. She found herself standing in front of the archway, its beauty said only to be rivalled by hers. Minions scampered about the archway, their heads bent not in concentration, but in fear and years spent with whips slicing into the soft skins on their backs.

No faces looked up to greet her, only bodies tensing slightly as she passed in fear that she'd harm them in someway. She leant against the gateway upon arrival, already bored with the situation, but before she could get too comfortable a muscular arm slid round her waist from behind, a hand trailing upwards until her breast was cupped in the palm of their hand. Her body immediately reacted, despite her mind trying to combat the tendrils of desire rising within her. Stepping forward she turned around, her eyes meeting ones full of hate and anger, malice and evilness; eyes that belong to a being that truly held no soul. Chuckles erupted from between soft, plump lips and she hated herself for desiring them against hers, especially when those lips quirked into an arrogant smirk, eyes filling with amusement, stating clearly that they knew how she was being affected and would continue to affect her in this way for as long as she continued to be affected.

"What do you need?" "Now now little one, is that anyway to speak to your master? You should learn some patience." The pleasant smile she was presented with did little to disguise the threat within the tone, but her eyes remained impassive as if they were just taking about the weather and not hinting about her being punished.

With a sign, the devil stretched out an arm, palm held out flat in the air, using the other hand to sweep across an open palm; creating an image before their eyes. Images of destruction appeared into the empty air: people were crying out as gunfire sounded in the background, children lay slaughtered, their bodies being trampled on by those still alive scrambling for safety. Pain and suffering seemed etched onto their faces, blood soaking into clothes and objects, matting in hair and providing those seeking safety with a barbaric appearance. She watched as the images were snuffed out by the devil clenching the hand the image hovered above.

"What do you need me to do?" "You'll be leading a small group, your sole purpose? Search and destroy, though there is one, you'll personally need to corrupt his young, eager mind, he'll be a valuable asset to the team."

Hands came to wrap around her waist, bringing her flush up against a body she'd rather forget. _Liar_. The whispered word brushed against her mind like a lover's caress; letting her know that she hadn't shielded her thoughts properly, something she was quick to rectify. "Be careful little one, they'll be sending their best, hence while I'm sending you. Try not to have too much fun destroying them."

A sharp nod confirmed the young warrior's understanding of the situation, before she calmly weaved through the hustle and bustle at the gate; her black eyes pinpointing the team waiting for her, only pausing momentarily when her master spoke one last time,

"And Night wing I suggest _you_ be extra careful down there, it seems his precious _Darien_ is their group." The contempt in the voice was clear to all and brought a small smirk to her lips.

A cold glint appeared in her eyes as she considered her greatest rival. He was everything she was, only working for the other team. Everywhere she went he seemed to be, working his hardest to help lost souls on their way while she tried her hardest to do the opposite. An icy smile played on her pale pink lips at the thought of meeting him for the first time, there was going to be a great deal of bloodshed, that she could promise..………….…………………………………………………………………………………...


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. That deafening silence that lets you know something terrible is about to happen or has already happened. She could feel the others behind her itching for some action. They were probably drooling, swords drawn as their eager eyes took in their bleak surroundings. In a way it reminded her of home: the emptiness, the darkened skies, the eerie feeling of doom.

Her boots made no sound as she continued to lead the group forward, her senses trained to notice the slightest change in their surroundings, so, unlike the others, she wasn't caught unaware when the repetitive sound of distant gunfire filled the air and the metallic taste of blood rested thickly upon the back of her tongue. The excitement levels of the other four behind her peaked as they came across the blood spattered bodies, their faces frozen in agony, pain and suffering.

She pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head, leaving darkness where her face should have been, her black irises sinking effortlessly into the darkness. Turning, she noticed the others instantly tense as they saw what she had done, their eagerness replaced by a rush of fear. Her eyes surveyed the group before her, these _things_ were meant to be the best and yet they were behaving like amateurs on their first mission.

They were know only as "shadows", their forms solid yet not there, blurry to those who looked upon them as if some artist had only made a vague outline of them and coloured them in, but never bothered to finish. They held weapons of different kinds, ranging from guns to grenades.

When she spoke her voice held no hint to what she was feeling, just an alluringly chilled tone that held them captive as she spoke, while conjuring up images of the cruelty they suffered at the whims of their master.

"Search and destroy. That's all you need to do, search and destroy. It seems we won't be the only ones out there. Do not and I repeat, do _not_ try your hand at facing their leader, Darien is mine, understood? Good, move out."

She'd give them one thing, they moved like the shadows they were, black blurs instantly camouflaging with their surroundings. She continued on her way, making no haste as she advanced towards the battle. She caught her reflection in a pool of blood, her appearance tinged with reds and purples, the image changing with every ripple on the pool's surface. If it was anyone else they'd have thought it was an omen of what was to come, but Night wing was the messenger, the person who sped up a your meeting with death and there was also the fact that she was dead, why should you fear something that has already come to pass?...

Silence. Something wasn't right…… there shouldn't have been silence. As much as he hated to think it he'd rather have heard the pain filled cries of people dying than this silence, because this silence indicated that something terrible was going to come, if it hadn't already. He felt the soothing presence of the others behind him, feeling safe despite the wave upon wave of distress pouring from them as they took in the bodies littered on the floor. He knew their hearts bled for those murdered, just as his did, but he also knew he had a task to do, a task that meant they couldn't linger on the already dead, that they had to focus on the living instead.

Reaching out an arm to the side he halted the group. "Search and help those in need, that's all you need to do. Be vigilant though, as you'll probably have guessed we won't be the only ones out there. Do not, and I repeat, do _not_ engage their leader 'coz I can tell you this now, you _will_ die. Go now and God be with you."

He hadn't turned around to face them as he talked, instead choosing to watch the sparks of gunfire across the darkened skies. Hearing his fellow compatriots leave his side he pulled his hood up over his head, only a few wisps of his raven black hair visible over his midnight blue eyes. The jacket was white and would easily stand out, but he had no worries, he could take care of himself.

He began making his way to the battle ahead of him, his senses going haywire the closer he got to it. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in miniature shards of broken glass, each one providing a clear cut image of the man he was. Signing, he flexed his shoulder blades, feeling the familiar comforting weight of his sword sheath down his back, his sword's golden handle protruding over his shoulder…………………………………………………………………………………...

She watched as her "shadows" engaged themselves in the fray, their different weapons gleaming in the dark. Hunched down behind a pillar, balancing on the balls of her feet, she surveyed the scene, her eyes scanning for her target. A stir in the currents wafting through air alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone anymore and she quickly stood, eyeing the advancing group and wasn't impressed by what she saw.

They had to be worse armatures than her own group as none of them even sensed her presence where she stood, hidden by the shadows. She held her body tense, ready to attack if necessary, but none was needed and she hunched back down while she continued to observe the battle below. It seemed the locals were banding together in their naive hopes of fight the rebels, grabbing all sorts of weapons to help in their survival, yet she knew they were only delaying the inevitable. Her attention was quickly drawn to one man though, his very being seeming to extrude some sort of belief to the rest of the locals and Night wing knew she'd found her man.

He was good looking and quite young, about the age she had been when she died. His sword seemed to whistle through the air, quickly cutting a bloody path through the rebels who seemed to have run out of ammunition for their guns and were instead relying on swords and cross bows, axes and grenades. Just as she was moving to stand she noticed another man join her target, his aura was _golden_, indicating that this man had immense power and she instantly knew who she was seeing.

Her soulless eyes observed as his head jerked up and he scanned his surroundings, his eyes resting on hers where she knelt in the shadows, tension instantly flooding through him as black clashed with dark blue. Game on……………………………………………………………

This was proving harder than he thought. He stood aside, partly hidden by a crumbling wall as he tended to numerous casualties all the while trying to keep an eye out for his target. He was slightly worried though, he'd sensed the numerous "shadows" sent up from below and he wasn't happy. Especially when it appeared that no one else on his team had. This wasn't good at all. They should have been able to detect their dark presence, no matter that they closely resembled those of the rebels, but they hadn't and that meant that they wouldn't be able to detect Night wing until it was too late.

The numbers of those dieing was rising every second and he felt almost powerless to prevent anymore loss of life. This was the world and despite its beautiful appearance it was full of so much death, especially on large scales, whether they be natural disasters or man made. Bitterly turning back to the task at hand he healed the pregnant woman next to him, turning also to help her husband.

Once done he stood in a fluent movement, eyes scanning the battle until he was drawn to a young man of about 18/ 19 who appeared to be leading the locals fighting back against the rebels. The man possessed an amazing aura: it was perfectly balanced, not swayed either way towards the light or the dark, making him all the more dangerous should the dark get a hold on him. Not that he wasn't already dangerous considering the way his sword was cutting through the rebels like slicing through water.

His footsteps were hurried as he quickly made his way over to this extraordinary man, having no need to draw his sword as the young man seemed to have cleared a path all around him at the cost of the rebels bodies now littered at his feet. Just as he had reached his target he felt the same presence from before on his last mission. His head snapped up and his eyes roamed over the area until they rested on the shadows behind a pillar. There was no doubt as to who this was and he watched apprehensively as the figure stood up from their knelt position. Tension sang through his body as he stared into her eyes, dark blue clashing with black. Game on it seemed……………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, so I'm really sorry about the delay in updating this story. My excuse (and yes I know an excuse isn't really acceptable, but it's all I can offer along with this chapter) is that I've been swamped with school work; preparing for my exams again. So sorry.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Darien doesn't know that Night wing is actually of the female persuasion. He thinks he's facing a man, crucial for this chapter. Also the majority of this story is from Darien's p.o.v.**

Darien blinked, a mere millisecond of time wasted, but in that time he'd managed to lose sight of Night wing, it was if he'd disappeared into the shadows. Blinking again, he looked around, his hands clenched at his sides in an effort not to draw his sword; so far he wasn't in any immediate danger. The hairs along the back of his neck stood to attention a second before he sensed the soft disturbance in the air's currents. Pivoting round he watched as Night wing advanced towards him, his merciless black eyes never wavering in their intense stare directed at him.

Looking around, Darien realized that they'd somehow become separated from the main fight. Now, they stood amongst the dieing, their soft cries filling the atmosphere like a tragic chorus. With only a meter's distance between the two Night wing stopped and Darien watched as his hood tipped to the side. He got the uncomfortable feeling that he was being assessed and he decided to use the time to study his opponent.

Here before him was the very man who struck terror into the hearts of those above and below and he stood at least two heads shorter than Darien. The black jacket, ripped jeans and black boots he was wearing, hid the shape and strength of his physique. However he could tell that they were slender. Surely this couldn't be Night wing, but the fact that he'd disappeared into the shadows only moments before indicated that this scrap of a man might in fact be the infamous Night wing.

Shaking his head slightly he was brought out of his musing by the flash of something silver whirring towards his head. His reflexes kicked in instantly and drew his own sword, barely blocking the attack launched against him. Their eyes remained locked briefly before just as quickly his attacker moved back until they were once again a meter apart. He hadn't even seen his opponent move; only the light reflecting of the sword's surface had alerted him to the attack. Fear sprung unbidden into him, a tight rope curled tight within his gut and sharpening his senses.

Night wing might have been a scrap of a man, but he was pure speed: a shadow within shadows that had the ability to move at the speed of light. That and the strength of the blow had jarred Darien's arm, which was still shaking slightly. Darien now had an inkling into why the man standing before him was feared by all except his master…………………………………………………………………………………………………

She watched as he blinked and she used the moment to disappear into the shadows surrounding her, after all she wasn't call NIGHT wing for nothing. She watched amused as he pivoted round to her new position behind him. Her eyes locked onto his as began advancing forward.

She was aware that they'd become distanced from the main fight and that only increased her anticipation of their confrontation; after all there was no one around that could interfere and she'd been waiting…itching for this fight for a very long time. Stopping a few feet away from him, she tipped her head to side, her eyes raking over every part of his body, filling away her findings to be analyzed later.

He was tall, at least a two heads taller than her, his blue eyes gazing out at her from under his white and hood and a shock of black hair, His body, while covered, was clearly muscled. He looked strong, a broadness of shoulder that hinted at an underlying strength surely able to match hers, if not suppress it, but then again so had countless others she had sliced through like cutting through air. She watched as his eyes clouded over in thought.

Seeing an opportunity she quickly launched an attack, her sword arching gracefully through the air to connect with his body, the movement of his head shaking, not deterring her from her course of action. She was pleased when he drew his sword in time to halt her attack, the golden whirl of the handle trembling slightly as they remained frozen, her sword bearing down on his while their eyes remained locked in a fierce battle of wills, before she drew back and once again stood a meter away from him.

She watched the stunned disbelief etch across his face as she stared at her quickly followed by ice-cold fear. Adrenaline shot through her veins as she witnessed the fear snake across his face. She watched with growing anticipation as his eyes narrowed, a sure indication that his senses were sharpening in result to the short burst of fear he was feeling. The fine tremble in his arm was almost invisible to the naked eye, but she caught, a smile forming in her mind while her face remained impassive………………….

He wasn't sure what it was, but something in the change of atmosphere signaled the start to their fight as he felt his body tense before he launched himself into a flurry of moves, keeping Night wing on the back foot, their swords clashing almightily, sparks shooting of the two surfaces every time they met the only testament to the ferocity of his attacks. Time seemed to pane out as the two whirled together in a deadly dance, their hearts beating erratically, blood pounding through their veins, bodies adapting to the warrior demands taking over their minds until all that was left was the elemental desire to survive.

Darien rocked back as Night wing delivered a sharp kick to his middle, his mind demanding his body fought against the instinctual reflex of bending over. He ducked quickly as Night wing's blade sliced through the air and delivered a quick jab to his opponent's side with the sword, only to have his attempt blocked. Retreating, his wary body swaying as he surveyed the damage he'd been able to inflict on his opponent. A quick scan revealed the torn clothing from various swipes with his sword and the startling red of blood, welling from numerous nicks, contrasting against the milky hue of Night wing's skin. Shifting his gaze back up, he saw the frantic rise and fall of Night wing's chest, misty clouds of breath crystallising in the cold air as he tried to replenish his oxygen debt.

He admired the play of blues, violets and blacks blossoming along Night wing's left cheek, the middle of the bruised flesh marred by the clean cut of his blade, blood pooling out and trailing down the side of Night wing's face. He watched as a steady hand reached up to brush aside the blood, eyes glistening back at him from under the black hood.

While assessing his opponents cuts and bruises, his mind had been filing away the damage inflicted upon his own body; the cuts randomly zig-zagging across his tall frame, his side numb to any sensation due to a well timed blow from his opponent, but most importantly was the screaming agony of his shoulder as he held his sword, pain pulsating every second more that his blade remained in his hands.

Grimacing, Darien shifted his stance, only for his head to snap up sharply as something came whistling through the air towards him. Slow to react, he felt the breath knocked out of him as something collided with his body and he was propelled off his feet and a few metres through the air to land roughly on his back, his body instantly cradling the softer body laying on top of his with his arms. He lifted his head and glanced to the side, squinting his eyes to minimise the chances of the various dust particles swirling through the air settling within his eyes. Through the blanketing dust cloud he could make out the deep crater where he was previously stood.

Shock at how close he came to a second 'death' filtered through his body, numbing him to all sensations expect that of the warm body held tightly on top of his. Shifting his glance back upwards, he began to process certain bits of information, such as the fact that the body on top of his possessed curves that no man should have, that the soft feeling of plush breasts was pressed intimately to his chest. Widening his eyes at the implications of his observations, he closed his eyes and prayed to God before he opened them again and looked into the impassive eyes of his saviour. Ironic as the situation was, Darien felt no need to laugh as Night wing looked down at him from his….. no _her_ position laid out on top of him.

A shaking hand reached up to remove the dark hood covering the rest of Night wing's face. It took several seconds for Darien to realise that it was his own hand pushing back the obstacle despite his minds warning that this was his enemy……. Though that thought in itself present more problems because if this was his enemy then why the hell did he…… no _she_ just save his life?

Forcing aside those thoughts, Darien watched fascinated as the most beautiful face was revealed to his eyes. Silvered hair floated around the two of them as she gazed down at him, the colour glistening in the firelight created from the bomb that had exploded only moment before. Though her eyes were a soulless black, they did nothing to deter from her stunning beauty, especially due to been framed by long, sooty lashes. Her lips were a plump, light pink, begging to be kissed and Darien found himself fighting the urge to do just that. Her nose was dainty and she had high cheekbones.

A surge of lust so strong pulsed through his body and Darien found himself left helpless in its wake. Before he could do anything though, Night wing titled her head up as if listening to something or someone before she was suddenly standing by his side; as if invisible strings had pulled her up. Ignoring the returning pain to his, Darien scrambled to his feet, casting a weary eye over his enemy.

Her eyes were locked on his, an emotion to primal swimming in the depths before it was squashed under an iron will, leaving behind a gapping black hole, which still managed to suck him in now he had seen the true face of his enemy.

"Why?" His hollow question breached the silence between them.

"Because you are my enemy and I'll be damned if someone else takes away the privilege of killing you. You Darien Shields will be my greatest conquest." The soft husky tones of her voice, sent shivers up his spine, seeping into his veins like melted honey, but her words were cold and emotionless. This was just another job for her. He couldn't help but feel sad, only to be replaced by disgust at himself as well as anger. Here he was pining after his enemy only because she had a pretty face, a wondrous voice and one hell of a body, something he knew having had said body pressed flush up against his.

Before he could say anything, he felt the air sizzle before Night wing vanished from existence. Sweeping his gaze around, he scanned the area before bending to retrieve his fallen sword and proceeded back to the raging battle before him, steeling his heart, body and soul along the way. Night wing wasn't the only one with a job to do……………………………………


	5. little filler

"Please what? More? Or would you rather I stopped hmmm?"

The sounds of her pained sobs did nothing more than excite him, driving him to a greater frenzy as her sweat-drenched body writhed in pain mixed with pleasure. She was chained, eagle spread, in the middle of the room, her body naked except for the heavy cloak her damp hair provided. Her breasts heaved as she whimpered at his suggestion to stop; she'd die if he stopped, leaving her in this hellish limbo.

The crack of the whip sounded as it lashed through the air and collided with her back. She arched in response, her breathing heavy as she struggled through the pain induced haze she was experiencing, only to have the breath knocked out of her as fingers slid inside her body, rising the aching inferno within her to fever pitch while a smooth tongue licked over the cuts on her back, lapping up her blood rigorously. Her body thrashed this way and that as she strained against the chains, her head tossing this way and that as she tried in vain to quell the need being evoked inside her. She was so close, so close that she could almost taste the end, see it and damn well feel it, only for her to be denied as he removed his fingers from inside her body and took his tongue away from her back, tracing it up her spine till he could nibble on her neck, his teeth scraping across the rapid pulse laying just beneath the surface. Her heart beat began to slow as the tension flowed out of her body until she slumped forward in her chains, only to jerk back up as the whip collided with her body again and again, each blow delivered with more force than the first one. The cycle had been going on continuously for almost 2 days and she wasn't sure how much more her body could take the abuse.

"See, this is what happens when you defy orders."

His words were ice cold, yet they seemed to flow over her skin like silk, causing shivers to erupt all over her body.

"Why? Why did you save his life?"

Her voice came out raspy, the soreness of screaming out both in agony and pleasure taking its toll, "I wanted… I wanted to be the one… to kill him with my own bare hands." She licked her lips wincing as her tongue scraped against the cut he'd placed there with a single bite, her body already suffering from her battle, screaming out in agony as his hand tenderly caressed her bruised skin.

"_Oh_? So you thought that while in pursuit of your _own_ wants it was ok for you to go against _mine_?"

"No." A blood curdling scream echoed around the room as he whipped her back feverously, "No what?"

"NO MASTER!"

"Will you defy me again?" "No master, never again."

"And why should I believe you hmmmm? If you can do it once then you most certainly can do it again." The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as his voice took on an icy hiss.

"I won't, _please_! I won't defy you. I _need_ you!" He smirked at her admission; enjoying watching the once proud warrior beg for his touch, beg for him to continue her torture, beg for him to dominate her in every sense of the word. Hell she truly was beautiful, a beacon of raw sensuality that had called to him from the very beginning, something that he had to possess, and possess he did.

With a casual flick of his wrist, Serena found her bloodied back laying on black silk sheets, providing little relief as the "cuts" all over her back were antagonised by the material as it clung to the deep gashes criss-crossing all over her back. She arched off the bed in a silent scream, only to find herself being pushed back down by the naked body of the devil himself, and what a body it was. No matter how much she loathed the man, he was still the epitome of all things sinful, down from his muscular body, firm butt, delightfully sinful, full lips and smouldering eyes, even if they were a soulless black. The hair that normally hung to his shoulders in soft curls was currently tickling her hyper sensitive skin as his lips closed around her tightened nipples, his hands mapping out every contour of her skin.

Serena raised her hands to fist in his hair; welcoming the sweet relief his mouth was providing to counter act the bitter pain of her back. Only to let out a pain filled gasp as his hands clamped down on her wrists and forced her hands up above her head, pressed down into the sheets and uncomfortably stretching her damaged body. Yet that only added to her desire as whimper after whimper escaped from between her lips while he continued to devour her body, a feral scream ending in a sigh bounced off the rocked walls as suddenly he thrust inside her, her legs instantly clamping round his body as he set a harsh rhythm, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, accompanied with their moans and groans and heavy breathing, the only sounds to be heard in the room. She reached her peak quickly, orgasm after orgasm flowing through her system in revenge for being denied for the past couple of days, and still his body kept pumping into hers, his back arching as he freed her hands and her nails raked down his back in open defiance to their former imprisonment, his mouth smashing onto hers as they passionately kissed again and again. His thrusts began to take on a sense of urgency, becoming harder and harder, faster and faster as he approached his own peak. With his own feral roar, he let go, collapsing on top of her heaving body.

Serena rolled over, trying to put as much distance between the two of them that her weary body would allow. She heard him chuckle as he rolled onto his side, his hands reaching out to pull her aching body back to his. Serena couldn't help let out a small whimper as his chest rubbed against the cuts on her back, but that all became secondary to the feeling of him rubbing enticingly along the curve of her butt. A helpless whimper of need escaped her throat and her legs parted instantly, much to her own self loathing.

"I hate you!"

The devil grinned roguishly as he thrust into her from behind, her moan of pleasure making it more prominent, "That's what makes it all the more fun my little one… your oh-so-precious hate."…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Agony. Nothing could stop the burning sensation shooting through his limbs at random intervals. Biting down on his lip, Darien attempted to ignore the throbbing in his shoulder as he attended to the wounded man before him. Gritting his teeth as he twisted slightly to survey the surrounding area, Darien saw the largely dwindled number of his team as they helped those in need.

Shaking his head, he wondered how the enemy had been able to deplete his team so efficiently. Only two of Night Wing's shadows had been killed, while he had lost 6 mean, 3 times as much. Again, he shook his head, this time to dispel the negative path his thoughts were taking, there was no way he'd be able to produce the answers to the never ending questions swirling around in his head, at least not right at this moment. Finished with his healing, Darien rocked back on his heels, forcing down the explicit that begged to be released as his body groaned in protest at his movements.

Quickly assembling his team, he transported them back to Heaven, dismissing them as he retreated to his own quarters, stumbling every now and again as his vision tunnelled with every step he took. Fighting against his body's demands he rest so the healing process could begin, he made his way to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, Darien allowed the bathroom to become encompassed with thick steam before he stripped down and entered, as hiss escaping from between his lips as the water pelted his skin, igniting individual fires everywhere the water happened to land. Dropping his head forward, he closed his eyes as he thought back to the battle.

It was intense, never had he been challenged like that before and he doubted that he ever would. He…. No _she_ was literally poetry in motion as she attacked, never diverting from her goal, even said goal was his demise. A wry grin formed on his lips as he remembered the way she'd felt pressed against his body and he felt the stirring deep within his body as he flashed back on her face gazing down at his. Clenching his fist he opened his eyes, watching almost hypnotised as the pinkish water swirled down the drain.

He mentally shook himself, a disgusted voice making itself heard, _get a grip Darien, this is the same person responsible for searing pain rocketing through your body at the moment. Snap out of it!_ The first voice was joined by another more meeker one, _Yeah, but she did save my life_, the first voice responded instantly, _only because she wants to be the one to kill you, after all you will be __her greatest conquest_. The mocking tone wasn't lost on anyone and Darien quickly quelled the voices in his head, turning off the shower and proceeding to make his way towards his bedroom.

Dressing quickly, he literally collapsed onto his bed, embracing the mind and body numbing darkness provided by that sneaky mistress sleep…………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Fury exploded from every single pore his body possessed. People scurried out of his way, tripping over themselves and each other in an effort to escape his anger. The wall supporting the door shook violently as he slammed the door shut, his hands raking furiously through his hair as he tried to reign in his temper. _How dare he…… how dare he keep such vital information from him…… _Darien's fists clenched as he remembered the words of his mentor,_ "_I kept it from you for your own protection." _Protection his ass, more because he didn't trust him, centuries of service and he still wasn't able to trust him with something as important as this. Something he needed to know. Knowing that Night wing was female, something that had rocked him to the core was yesterday's news to God. Knowing that the atrocious crimes committed were that of a female made them all the more…tainted._

Shaking his head, he teleported himself into the world between heaven and hell, the world where neither the living or the dead could reign supreme, a neutral world were beings of his calibre could go to escape for a time without being found. He rushed past the barren landscape, his body on autopilot as he navigated his way to the darkest region of this bleak world. Shivering as the temperature dropped drastically, Darien sat on the edge of the once spectacular fountain. His eyes glazed over, unseeing the world around him, instead seeing the world in his head as he tried to ignore the betrayal he felt he'd suffered. Slamming his fist into the dead trunk of a nearby tree, Darien froze as voices drifted over to him. He contemplated leaving, but his curiosity overrode his common sense, his _courtesy_ and he found himself edging closer to where the voices were coming from. Glancing through the brittle branches obstructing his view, Darien was stunned by what his curiosity revealed.

There in front of him, was his best friend Andrew… embracing Night wing. Unable to comprehend what his eyes were showing him, Darien turned away, only to look back again as they began to speak.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you know you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"I felt you… you were in so much pain, there was no _way_ I was gonna sit back and _not_ try to find you."

Confused as to what was happening, Darien crept closer to the couple before him.

"Look, I really appreciate the fact that you care, but I just wanna be left alone for now. How about I talk to you later?" Serena turned to walk away, no longer happy at his being there, he shouldn't have been able to sense her, even if they did have a connection between them.

"I know you fought him… what I don't know is why _both_ of you survived."

Darien watched as she froze at his words, her back stiffening as she turned her head to the side, her long hair streaming behind her in the wind as she listened to what Andrew was saying.

"You promised me Sere… you promised me."

"I know." "NO! You don't fucking know. You have absolutely no idea what it's like to be sitting peacefully minding your own business only to hear about the fight between Darien and the infamous Night wing…… between my best friend and my _fucking baby_ sister!"

Darien started, his eyes widening, mouth dropping open, at Andrew's words.

"I didn't have a choice, you know how it goes. Do you actually think I'd break a promise to you for no reason?"

Running a hand over his face Andrew sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat at her words. "No… I guess you didn't have a choice. I'm sorry, but you have to see things from my perspective."

"I do and I understand Drew, but you have to understand that I have a job to do, and there are… _consequences_ if I fail to do that job."

"Consequences? What consequences? Wait… did you not killing Darien come under the heading of consequences."

She didn't say anything, but the tightening of her hands into fists and the silence that followed his questions was all the answer he needed.

"What did he do to you?" The angry growl in Andrew's voice shocked Darien who had never seen his friend show any other emotions apart from the unnatural calmness and patients he seemed to possess.

"Nothing that I haven't suffered through before…… You need to leave…_ now_."

Turning her head back round to the front, Night Wing once again tried to leave, only to whirl as the air at her back rippled with movement. Rising her hands to defend herself she cried out as the muscles at her back screamed out in agony, protesting at her actions. Biting her lips to hold in the whimpers, Serena found herself helpless to resist as Andrew gently spun her round and lifted the back of her shirt, his sharp inhale filling her with deep shame that she'd allowed someone to violate her body… no matter if she'd had no choice but to allow it. Darien watched keenly as Night Wing cried out, the pain laced within her voice tugging at something within him. He found himself actually taking a step forward to… what? _Comfort_ her? This was his enemy for God's sake, he should be rejoicing at her inability to fight… but wasn't.

The sharp intake of breath from Andrew at whatever he saw on Night wing's back had Darien shifting position to see what had his friend so horrified… and he almost wished he hadn't as he caught sight of the raw gashes criss-crossing across the plane of her back. They were deep, so deep that in some of them he was sure that the flashes of blood stained white were her bones. His fists clenched in anger at her obvious abuse, wondering how she was able to stand, let alone allow no indication of her pain to cross her face… at least, not until she'd made the sudden movements to face Andrew.

Suddenly, Night wing lifted her head and became still. There was an alertness to her stillness that indicated she was listening for something, searching for something. Darien's heart rate accelerated at her actions, sweat beginning to form on his forehead, his muscles tensing in preparation to 'fight' or 'flight'. Night wing mumbled something to Andrew and he watched as Andrew himself became still, before calling out.

"We know your there, so you might as well come out."

Debating on whether to ignore this advice and transport himself back to Heaven, Darien vetoed the action, if there was one thing he wasn't, it was being a coward, he didn't run and hide, unless there were no more options available. Stepping out from behind the branches, he made his way to a shocked Andrew and an impassive Night Wing...


	7. Chapter 7

_Stepping out from behind the branches, he made his way to a shocked Andrew and an impassive Night Wing._

"Shit man… she could have killed you!"

"What? Twice in one day?" Darien's sarcasm counteracted Andrew's anger at his friend's eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Go back home… this doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't concern me… he's my _best _friend, we share everything… including trust of the other person, something I'm sure you have no concept of."

Serena snorted at his words, as unfased by them as she was with almost every other thing in life. Cocking her head to the side, she regarded the man stood before her; "Trust _me_ when I say that anything you have to say to me is irrelevant at this moment… Maybe you should try again when we're less busy with things that, as I've said before, don't concern you."

It was Darien's turn to snort as Andrew finally spoke up, "But it does concern him Sere, he's family."

As soon as the words hovered between the two siblings Andrew regretted their very existence. He watched helplessly as Serena switched back into the icy persona of Night wing, something she rarely did when around him. He reached out to touch her, only to grasp thin air as she lithely dodged his touch, her body relaxed, yet tense, emotions locked away deep within her subconscious. Sighing, Andrew ran his hand over his face before turning to face Darien, who had been silently observing the two interact.

"Look man, there are some things you don't know about me and hopefully it'll stay that way…" He held up his hand to stop the protests from his friend's mouth at his words, "Just like there are some things that I don't know about you… Serena is one of them, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you never mentioned it again. No one else knows… _no one."_

The emphasise on "no one" led Darien to believe that maybe God wasn't all that seeing or if he was, he was choosing to turn a blind eye over this particular matter.

"But… how come you're on opposite sides? Surely you would both be in Heaven or, and I shudder to think about it, Hell?"

There was silence as Serena and Andrew regarded each other, before she looked away and he answered Darien's question.

"To be truthful… I don't really know, the only who does is Serena and something leads me to believe that she's not gonna be telling you any time soon." The wry smile on Andrew's face did nothing to ease Darien's mind, but before he could respond, he sensed Night wing become absolutely still, if he'd thought she had become alert before, when he'd been found out, it was nothing compared to the stillness she was portraying now… It was if the very essence of her was cold, unmoving, focused on the task of making oneself unknown to its surroundings. The atmosphere became tense and it was only then that Darien realised that the only source of light was coming from the quickly waning moon. Eyes wide, he glanced at his friend, taking in the sight of Andrew's stiff jaw and narrowed eyes as he watched his sister.

When she did speak, it was with a calculated calm that seemed to undermine their current situation.

"I told you it was too dangerous for you… But did you listen? No and now we're about to be hunted. As it is you both still have a chance of getting out of here alive… If you hurry that is."

"Don't you mean if _we_ hurry… as in the three of us?"

Serena's nonchalant wave of her deceptively delicate hand was the all the answer he got, but while he took this as her agreement to them all leaving, Darien was quick to note that she never verbally gave any indication that she'd be leaving with them, but before he could question her on it, a piercing howl daggered across the atmosphere, it's lone sound quickly followed by others of varying degrees of pitches. A deep shudder went down Darien's spine and he wasn't surprised to see that he was the only one. However, he watched with interest as Night wing… Serena… what ever her name was, closed her eyes and tipped her face to the sky, as if basking in the sounds of the hellhounds. As though she could sense his gaze, Night wing's eyes snapped open and her head turned sharply to face his way. Her hair flew out around her body like a favourite cloak settling into position and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. No matter what she was, she was a goddess, something so beautiful you didn't know whether to rejoice at having seen such a sight or mourn at the fact that she was inheritably evil.

The rapidly approaching beat of the beasts surging through the brittle branches of bushes snapped the trio into action; they simultaneously began running away from the hounds, their bodies instinctively accessing their survival instincts, adrenaline pumping through their veins as their heart rates increased drastically. Darien was surprised to note that Andrew was leading the group, not Night wing as he'd expected, in fact, Night wing was divergently keeping track of the enemy, ironic seeing as she was the enemy…. at least to him. It was only Night wing's hand grasping the back of Darien's coat that prevented him stepping off the cliff's edge.

"If you keep saving me I'm gonna have to think you care." Darien's words contrasted the ominous look in his eyes, his raven black hair falling mostly shielding them as he regarded the petite woman before him. If anything _her_ opal black eyes became even more ominous than before, her face betraying nothing at all. His head turned as he felt the air stir around him and caught sight of Andrew unfolding his wings, his pearly white wings almost lost to the inky darkness of night. Releasing his own wings Darien stepped back closer to cliff's edge, already feeling the pull of his wings, eager to launch him to the air, until movement out of the corner of his eye halted him, glancing back her watched stunned as Night wing tipped her head back and laughed, her eyes wide and unfocused the black seeming to flicker, a silver sheen hovering over the colour. Her own wings were no where in sight and he quickly came to the realisation that she'd never had the intention of leaving with them.

Cursing, he spun reaching out to grab her hand and hurl her with him when her head dropped and her eyes meet his. He froze as silvery blue eyes met his, her skin seeming to glow radiantly as if it was absorbing the frail shine of the moon and reflecting it back out. She laughed again, a joyous sound as the beasts closed in on them, something that seemed to freeze the very blood frantically running through his veins. Eyes wide, he felt helpless as he watched her; watched her turn to face their opponents while seemingly drawing out her sword from thin air. Cursing he folded his wings back before calling for his own sword, stepping up level with her, his face and body unyielding as she gleefully turned towards him, before turning back, anticipating the potentially explosive fight that was sure to come.

There was no obvious signal given, but some how the two leapt into action, their bodies moving through the motions of dicing and slicing, dodging and ducking, retreating and attacking as the beasts flew at them from every side, their bodies synchronised as they literally fought for their lives. Darien could feel the adrenaline pulsing round his body in thick waves, his senses heightened almost painfully as he rolled out of the way of an attack, only to duck quickly as the gruesome claw of another beast came swiping towards his head. He heard the fierce laughter of Night wing, and turned briefly to watch as she effortlessly slaughtered the beasts before her, her sword flashing through the air seamlessly as she hacked away at their opponents. She was stained in blood, her eyes were bright with a spark of something blood thirsty, something that had Darien shuddering before he was dragged back in to reality with the feeling of claws burrowing deep into his shoulder. His startled cry drew the attention of Night wing who watched as he was speared from behind, his body jerking back and forwards as the beast removed his claws before it moved to deal the final deathblow.

Instinctively, Night wing moved to defend the blow, her sword slicing through the meat of the beasts arm a hair width before it came crashing down on Darien's skull. She watched as his rapidly dulling eyes turned to meet hers and he used his own sword to help him stagger to his feet, his teeth gnashed together to stave off screams wanting to escape from his throat. His arm hung uselessly down by his side, his sword dragging along the ground as he swayed dangerously on his feet. Quickly assessing the situation, Night wing, quickly wrapped her arm around him, taking on most of his weight as he literally collapsed against her. Her wings unfurled from her back and she took to the sky, knowing that this would slow down their attackers, if only for the moment. Adrenaline slowly seeping from her body, Night wing knew she didn't have much time until she grew too tired to continue flying or until it became too late for Darien.

Glancing down at the unconscious man, she sighed, wondering when her life became so complicated, before she continued her search for some place safe.


	8. Chapter 8

He was wrong. God help him but he was wrong. Never had he felt pain like this, like a million scorching needles pricking his skin constantly, until it was like his skin was trying to detach itself from his body and escape this pure agony of torture. His body jerked up and then back down, his spine arching off the damp floor beneath him, sweat gathered upon his clammy skin in pools. He tried to fight against the convulsions of his muscles as he gingerly lay back down, before blinking open his eyes and trying to assess the situation through his tunnelled vision. The first thing that hit him was the icy ground he found himself laying upon, the cold seeming to seep through the little projection of the bandages wrapped tightly around his right arm and torso. As soon as his mind processed the coldness of the ground he found his body shivering violently, the incessant movements jarring his wounds and emphasising the abuse he'd put his body through recently. The second thing was the smell of wet moss. It clung to the air, seeming to weigh it down with its omnipresent odour.

Closing his eyes, he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stave off the wave of dizziness that threatened to over come him, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth, his mind becoming nothing more than a battlefield for everything to accumulate; all the pain, all the damage sustained, the hopelessness of the situation, the borderline paranoia of being found again by the beasts, all this intensifying within his mind until he felt like he was going crazy. He heard a high pitched wail bounce off the walls around him, and it took him several seconds to realise that the sound had come from his own mouth as his body fought against itself, doing more damage than good. He felt the cool press of something incredibly soft against his forehead, a cool tide of peace seeming to emit from whatever it was and he found himself once again drifting aimlessly into unconsciousness.

Someone was there; he could feel the dark presence hovering by the side of him and his body tensed, waiting for the attack. After several long agonising moments he felt the presence shift its attention away from him and begin shifting round their surroundings. Internally warring with himself over the intellectually smart decision of opening his eyes or not, he found a body coiling around his own, silky air brushing tantalisingly against his left arm as a delicately toned arm wrapped itself around his upper torso, a slender leg around his own. The heat that seeped through the pores of his skin, instantly relaxed him and Darien found himself drifting back into the ever-encompassing darkness.

She was worried, though she would never admit it. The wound on his shoulder wasn't healing nearly as quickly as it should have for a being of his calibre and he still hadn't woken fully from the fever since it had first taken hold of him… and that had been three nights ago. She watched helpless as he moaned and groaned, his body often thrashing about as if fighting some invisible foe, one she couldn't help him with, perspiration coating his body from head to toe, collecting with the blood and soaking his bandages, sticking his hair to his forehead until it hung in limp strands around his closed eyes.

Only as her gaze made its way back to his face and she stared down at him his eyes weren't closed, they were open and staring into hers clearly for the first time in three days. She held herself, tense to any sudden movements he might make. She watched as his eyes bored into hers before darting around their surroundings, though she wasn't sure how much he'd be able to see in the darkness provided by night and the darkness of being in the cave itself. Her face betrayed no emotion as his gaze returned to hers, the midnight blue flame of his irises swimming around the shinny black of his pupils, which, as he continued to stare at her, or more specifically her lips, began to dilate, swallowing the flame until only a thin layer ringed the enlarged pupil.

Night wing found herself unable to maintain his burning stare, her heart beating erratically for some unknown reason as she distracted herself with tending to his wounds. She watched for any signs of discomfort on his behalf as she used one of her smaller blades to sliced through his t-shirt masquerading as bandages. Once revealed, her hands ghosted over the wounds covering his body, assessing how far along the healing process they'd come. Sighing at finding almost no difference to the last time she'd checked them Night wing removed the bandages from where they'd fallen around his body, finding herself sympathising with the wince he gave when she lifted his back slightly to remove them from underneath his body.

And she froze, her hands suspended in the air as she finally registered what she'd just done. She'd _sympathised_, she'd felt _worried_ about his well-being. He was her enemy, her adversary, she wasn't supposed to be feeling these sort of emotions, heck she hadn't felt these type of emotions for centuries and to suddenly have them emerge for some she'd been trying to kill not so long ago was a kick in the proverbial backside. She quickly rose from his side and made her way over to the fairly clean pool of water that had gathered in the cave, methodically washing the blood, sweat and grim from the bandages, refusing to analyse the numerous thoughts clambering for attention in her head. Quickly rinsing out the water from the strips of cloth she laid them aside, wishing once again for the help of a fire to help them dry quicker and keep them warm, but that would only make them easier prey for the beasts that hunted at night, something she was loath to become, she had always been the hunter, not the hunted, even when she had been mortal. The thought of cowering away from a challenge like she was doing now sickened her and she almost resented the man that had forced her to betray her natural instincts and hide.

Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts, Night wing made her way back over to his side, using one of the damn clothes to wipe away the sweat beading on his skin as well as the fresh blood that was seeping from his various wounds. She felt the intense weight of his stare, his obvious surprise at her gentle treatment of his body and the deep stirring within herself that reacted to her touching his skin. The vibration of the air's particles alerted Night wing to Darien's attempt to speak, his words coming out so croaked and so faint that Night wing had to lean close to his mouth and strain to hear two simple words:

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, all the days and nights merging until all she saw was a dull grey blur; all weeks and years and even centuries seeming to forge together and leave her suspended in one passage of time. And for the first time in her life Serena found herself questioning her exist. Sure when she first found herself in Hell she'd wondered how she'd ended up there, because despite all the wrongs she'd done in life she always thought that God was all merciful, all forgiving, however she soon gave up questioning her presence there and embraced the dark......... literally. Her feelings and thoughts were soon quashed beneath her need to be the best, something that she'd carried over from life into death.

She'd worked hard, sweated and cried tears of blood as she strove to rise to the top and all her hard work was rewarded as she became the right-hand man of the devil himself and managed to hold it for an unprecedented amount of time, the likes of which had never before been seen down below.

Though, now after spending more unaccountable time looking after _God's_ right-hand man, she was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't what she wanted, something that caused a deep sense of self hatred to well up inside her. This was all she had now; there was no turning back, no second chances, no way for her to change the past and her choices in both life and death. Though, if she was truthful with herself despite this new part of her that wanted to change, the majority of Serena wanted to remain where she was. The enticement of power her position held was now too much for her to give up, especially over a chance meeting with the enemy, when he'd caught her with her guard partially down. No, this was her life now and she would just have to deal with it, just like she'd been dealing with it for centuries gone and probably centuries to come and that thought had her sinking further into the pain as the red hot poker seared her back again, the unbearable heat lingering as he kept on pushing it into and then through her skin.....................................................................................................................

Staring into the mirror Darien tried to ignore the utter confusion clouding his eyes as he assessed his shoulder. The wound was healing nicely and for that he was grateful, sure, that without Night wing's care, he would have lost the use of his arm. And that thought alone caused the mounting frustration to peak.

Night wing was his adversary, someone who struck fear into the hearts of many. Someone who showed no mercy to those in her way, damning souls to hell just because she could… Someone who was the sister, younger or older he didn't know, of his best friend, a best friend who was also avoiding him like the second coming of the plague.

Taking one last glance at his reflection, Darien strode out of his room, scooping up his sword on the way as he made his way over to Andrew's room, determined to have the talk his best friend was obviously so keen on avoiding. Knocking on the door, he rubbed the back of his neck, resisting the urge to shuffle his feet as he waited for the door to open 'coz he knew that Andrew was in there, he could sense him. Just as he thought about turning away and trying again later, the door creaked open and he was met with the sight of a very distressed Andrew. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he got the chance he found his t-shirt fisted by his best friend and his body yanked into the room, the door slamming shut behind him with enough force to rock the surrounding walls.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Darien extracted himself from Andrew's hold, dusting off his t-shirt as he surveyed the devastation of the room, it was like a tornado had blown through: books laying scattered all over the floor, some of their pages ripped out, clothes here, there and everywhere, the bed was unmade, various chairs laying on their sides, dents in the walls and of course, there was the appearance of Andrew who looked as if he hadn't slept, showered or eaten in days, the look in his eyes of a man possessed......................................................

He was trying to contact her again, she could feel his desperate mind trying to break through the shield she'd erected around her mind, for her own benefit and his. He didn't need to know the daily torturing Serena was going through at the hands of her master, thankfully not because he'd found out about her helping Darien, but because she had disappeared for an unprecedented amount of time with no way for him to contact her. She shuddered to think of what he'd do to her if he found out that she'd had a chance to kill off her rival and hadn't taken it, instead opting to help him live.

It seemed that ever since meeting Darien for the first time she'd been angering her master, something she'd managed to avoid for centuries. She hissed as the red-hot poker was pressed into her side once again, gritting her teeth in an effort to strive off the pain. This is why she didn't want her brother any where near her mind, he'd only try to divert the pain she was feeling, probably to take it upon himself and being the older sibling she couldn't allow for him to be hurt. Her body arched in protest to the poker being speared into the back of her leg, the metallic fumes of blood filled the air, the harsh sizzle of said blood being burnt as it escaped from the various wounds on her body. Only one more to go, after all he'd only promised 200 "burns", he didn't want to ruin her body after all. And even though she knew that the burns and wounds would heal, the agony she was feeling now would last for weeks, the mental anguish even longer.

Bracing herself, Serena let out a shocked scream as her master took the poker and held it directly between her legs. Her body instantly began struggling against the chains holding her in place, a sharp keening sound whistling through her lips as he prolonged the agony. If she thought what he'd done before was torture, it wasn't, not compared to what was being done to her now… and the worst was still to come… literally. She knew he'd fuck, for there was no other term for what he did to her, and she knew that while it would bring about an unimaginable amount of pain, she would still crave the pleasure it was sure to bring as well. For the first time in centuries and against her will, a lone tear of self-loathing ran unobstructed down the soft plane of her cheek.....................................................................................................................................

Darien caught Andrew just before he hit the ground, his body seeming to collapse like a puppet whose master has just cut its strings. Gently lifting him up, he settled him upon the rumpled bed and drew the covers over him. Checking to see if there was any lasting damage to his friend apart from lack of food, drink and sleep, Darien decided to wait it out, to wait and find out just what was happening to his friend and he knew that the _her_ that Andrew now referred to in his state of unconsciousness could only be his sister, Night wing....... Serena. Closing his eyes, Darien felt himself a distinct pull on his mind. Startled, his eyes snapped open, body already moving to draw his sword against whatever was calling to him. Eyes scanning the area, Darien found nothing of concern, his brow morphing into a deep frown as he hesitantly sat back down. Keeping his senses on high alert, he once again closed his eyes and instantly felt the pull, this time deciding to follow it and almost wishing that he hadn't, for what he saw could only have been described as anyone's worst nightmare.

Her eyes were alight with fire, black molten eyes that seem to sear those within her sight, hair wild and streaked through with crimson highlights… no with blood, with the blood that was slick all over her precious moonlit kissed skin, her face twisted with pure agony, body convulsing against the chains that held her locked in place. Despite the blood that flowed randomly down her body, Darien couldn't deny the fact that she was unerringly beautiful, her presence calling out to him in way few had before, his body reacting to the sight of her naked spread out before him. Shaking his head in disgust, Darien observed the room's other occupant. Before her stood, a man, a man whose very presence pulsed waves of evil and malice into the surroundings around him, a man who was so feared by the world, few dared speak his true name, a man who had all those years ago rebelled against his creator and was banished into the deep pits of the earth, a place where he made his home and ruled supreme over all things impure, all things corrupt, all things bad in the world.

Realising just who his was staring at was enough to distract Darien's gaze from the bloodied form of Night wing, his body instantly tensing as he prepared to leave, because although he was good, one of the best fighters ou there, there was no way he'd be able to stand up to the awesome power of the man before him. Literally no way in Hell, because that's where he was, Hell. The sharp keening from Night wing forcefully dragged Darien's attention back towards her, and he watched with a perverted sense of curiosity as a red hot poker was placed almost intimately against the most private part of her body. Rising his eyes, he watched horrified as a lone tear streaked down the side of her face, a face that stood out starkly against all the blood and silver of her hair.

Her master, eventually removed the poker after what seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes and waved his hand, lowering Serena from her chains to hover above the royal purple silk sheets that covered above the only other piece of furniture in the room, a majestically proportioned bed, only to let her drop those last few inches so that that glorious hair and the silk of the sheets rushed up to meet the wounds on her back. From the way Night wing furiously bit into her bottom lip util blood seeped from the wound, but no sound escaped and she made no move to cover herself, Darien was able to conclude that this had happened before. Maybe not often, but enough for her to know what her master liked, what he tolerated from his servants, because though she was his right-hand man, she still bowed down before him, even if it was voluntarily.

Her master crawled over her abused form, his face lowering so that he could lick a path through her blood and the various wounds decorating her body, stopping every now and then to explore the odd wound here and there. His actions brought small whimpers from between her slightly swollen lips, whimpers that he seemed to sip from her lips like the most delicate of wines as he took possession of her mouth, his tongue darting out to engage with hers. Pulling back from the kiss, her master trailed his lips to her pulse, locking onto it and biting down, clamping the pulse hard in his teeth before sucking harshly on the fluttering beat against his tongue. It wasn't until Night wing turned her head away, eyes full of hatred and self-loathing to the way her body responded so eagerly to his, pushing her hips up to meet his despite the obvious pain the movement brought her, that Darien looked away, ashamed to be watching, to be seeing the play of emotions rushing over the usually blank canverse of his adversary turned helper's face.

Clenching his fist, Darien tried to return to Andrew's room, feeling some sort of resistance, unwittingly finding his eyes drawn back to the couple on the bed as Night wing let out a cry mingled with both pain and pleasure. His stomach clenched as he watched Night wing's body being thrust into over and over again, nothing but the meaty sound of flesh hitting flesh and her hitched breathing penetrating the atmosphere. He watched as her breathing sped up and her body tightened, before she finally tumbled over the edge, his sharp intake at the magnificent sight she made in that moment forcing her eyes open and onto his, startled before they became unfocused and she slipped into unconsciousness, something that little to deter the man above.

Something akin to pity, but not pity, never pity for somehow he knew she wouldn't want it, rose up in Darien at what he'd just witnessed as he inexplicably back in Andrew's room, tears glistening on his cheeks for Night wing, no............... for Serena..............................................................

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, school's been..... well school actually.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes it wasn't what we wanted for ourselves that kept us moving forwards, it was the things that others wanted for us that drove us towards that final end point, to bask in the sense of doing someone proud. Other times it was the desire to prove to others that you could do something, a selfish motivation to be the best, to be better than anyone before you and anyone to come after you, and it was this type of motivation that had Night wing out in the barren landscape of home, body aching beyond belief, sweat running down her body in huge rivets, plastering her tied up hair to any skin it came into contact with, mind focused ruthlessly on practising her skills, the silver sword whirling through the air as she attacked an imaginary foe. Grunting with the effort, she spun round as she felt the air move behind her, only to spin the other way to barely block the blow stuck at her.

Her black eyes met those of her attacker and she found her mouth setting into an mirthless grin as the two backed away from each other and began to circle, their steps a careful dance, willing their opponent to make the first move and leave themselves open to an attack. Using her free hand to wipe the sweat from her brow, Night wing swirled her sword as she studied the person before her. It was as a fact that if Night wing hadn't blocked that blow, she'd have been killed in an instant, the person before her having clearly stated her desire to replace Night wing by their lord's side, as his right hand man. Fainting forward, Night wing pulled back in time to avoid her opponents blow as she spun low and tried to sweep her opponent of her feet, though this wasn't to be her opponent jumped over her out stretched foot and delivered their own high kick to where Night wing's was previously.

Finding their foot connecting with air, they spun quickly, trying to move out of the way of the slice Night wing sent into their side, though, their movement turned out to be a fraction too slow as Night wing managed to draw first blood. Smirking slightly, Night wing re-sheathed her blade, her eyes mocking as they took in the rage filled eyes glaring back at her from under a black fringe.

"One day Serena, one day I'm going to carve that smile from your face while your eyes stare out lifeless at the world."

"The day that happens Raye is the day you deserve to take my place…… Seeing as that's not today was there something you wanted or did you want to once again prove what a failure you are?" Night wing's head tipped to the side as she glanced "innocently" at the girl before her, eyes dancing with glee at the girl. Screaming rage, Raye spat at Night wing's feet, only gaining a raised eyebrow in return.

"Our master requires your presence…… though why our master seeks a glorified slut like yourself is –"

Raye found her words abruptly cut off as Night wing's dainty hand tightened around her throat. "It seems that you're getting above your station Priestess. Maybe you need a little reminder as to why _I'm_ his right hand man while you're nothing more that an insignificant vessel for his use." As she was talking Night wing had been progressively been tightening her hold on Raye's throat, marvelling once again how someone who had already suffered death was still fearful of it; someone who took joy in bringing it to others found fear once it was brought to her. Bringing her free hand up to Raye's face, she caressed the back of it down the hysterical girls cheek before placing a single finger to the girls temple, her hand crushing Raye's windpipe as she tightened her hold to keep the struggling girl from leaving her grasp. Revealing in the girl's panic, Night wing closed eyes as she released her power, a small smile gracing her features, as she enjoyed the rush tingling through her body as she pulled up everyone of Raye's fears and had them come to life in the girl's mind. Gasping as she felt someone behind her, Night wing dropped the unconscious girl to her feet as she twirled around, blade flashing in the dull light before it disappeared just as quickly as she recognised her master standing before. His expression was mildly amused as he took in the unconscious girl at their feet, before his face cleared as he faced Night wing.

"I do believe I sent Raye to get you for me." Her master's slight pause indicated his expectancy of an answer.

"You did."

"Then why do I find you here and not where I wanted you to be?" His voice was a gentle caress edged with the promise of pain.

"It was you who taught me that all challenges to my position, _any_ position, needed to be dealt with swiftly then and there. I was just following your…… advice."

"Ummmm, yes, I do remember saying that." Despite his reassuring words Night wing didn't release the tension that was coiling through her body and rightly so as she found her hair wrapped around her master's hand, her head tugged harshly backwards towards where he now stood behind her.

"Next time I expect you to deal with the problem quicker, is that understood?" His voice was nothing but a hiss in her ear, stinging warmth burning her as heat radiated off her master in his anger.

"Yes Master."

"Good." Releasing her just as quickly, Night wing schooled her face to show nothing at all, her thoughts guarded against all intrusion. "Now seeing as I've finally gotten your attention I would like you to retrieve something for me." Here his words trailed off as if waiting for her to speak, but Night wing had learned early on when she was and wasn't to speak and this wasn't one of them. His mouth took on its usual smirk and Night wing once again felt tension flickering through her body, heightening her senses and preparing her for the task that she was going to undertake.

"There are some ancient texts that document the where abouts of a weapon so great even the gods themselves feared it. No one knows what this weapon is, not its shape, power, not even its name. I want those texts Night wing and I want you to retrieve them for me."

The words "wild goose chase" filtered through Night wing's mind before she could rein them in. "While it may seem like a "wild goose chase" I can assure you my dear Night wing that my scholars have been very diligent with their findings… Just as I expect you to be when retrieving these texts. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hell have no fury like a woman scorned. Darien cradled his head in his hands as Beryl storm away, only raising his head high enough to slant a glare at the laughing figure of his best friend, who had miraculously recovered from his bout of depression to enjoy Darien's suffering.

"So…. What ever did you see in that woman? Or were you unable to look past those huge t-"

Andrew found his words muffled by his friend's hand. Holding his hands up in surrender he waited for Darien to remove his hands before continuing, "-its." Darien let out a groan at his friend's words, though he found himself unable to deny the truth as right this moment he himself couldn't remember what he had seen in Beryl. Not when all he could think of at night were hauntingly beautiful silvery blue eyes, eyes that he'd only glimpsed once, but were still managing to plague his dreams and leave him with the need for extremely cold showers once the first rays of light pierced the sky.

"She's always had that effect you know."

Somehow Darien got the feeling that they were no longer talking about Beryl, "Who has what effect?"

"Serena does…. She's always had this way of enticing people towards her, all she'd have to do was walk through a crowd and everyone there, no matter what their gender or sexual preference, watched her do it. It was like she was weaving a spell around the whole crowd."

"How did… How did she end up down there?" Darien knew he'd asked this question before but he just had to know what Serena had done in her live to be condemned to the pits of Hell.

"Like I told you before, only Serena knows, Serena, God and her Master."

He knew his face expressed his disbelief at those words, surely Andrew, as her brother, had to know what Serena did, it was obvious they'd been close in real life and still were so, he just had to know. As if feeling his friend's frustration at his words Andrew decided to elaborate on his answer, "I was dying when they brought her in. I remember being in extreme agony and could feel death grasping at the edges of my soul, but I could just make out that everyone was baffled at her sudden ailment. Sere was the best swordsman in our village, she was extremely fit and there was no visible wound on her to cause her to just collapse like she apparently had. And when they brought her in to where I was being kept she turned her head to look at me, smiled and said 'Know that you will be going to a better place because there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, even to give my own life'. Next thing I know I'm here and she's no longer with me."

"I… I really don't know what to say to that, I mean… What _can_ you say to that?"

"Yeah I know what you mean and it _still_ bugs me that I can't figure out what she meant, even after all this time."

Shaking his head, Darien once again contemplated the mystery that was Night wing; she was an enigma, a puzzle that he found himself yearning to complete. He opened his mouth to speak before his head snapped towards the window, his brow furrowing as he sent out his senses to determine just what had distracted him. Sensing nothing, he turned back to his friend before his head snapped round once again, his body already in the motion of running before his mind had given the order. Pushing his way through the crowd beginning to form, Darien halted at the God's side, his eyes intent on the tortured expression and hunched over figure that represented his master.

"Just what is causing this level of pain?"

"It's from the lunar temple, someone's killing the priests and priestess, such violence on this scale hasn't been felt since the War of the Fallen."

Darien sucked in as he realised the enormity of God's words. The War of the Fallen had been the first time that they'd encountered Night wing and witnessed the true devastation that she was capable of causing. They'd lost more people on their side than he cared to remember and had almost witnessed the rise of Lucifer. That day the heavens themselves had been stained red from the blood of friends and enemies alike.

"Why would he stage an attack now? After all this time?"

"Make no mistake Darien, he has always been binding his time to stage another attack, especially with the way Night wing has progressed over the ages. But I fear that this is not an attack."

Startled, Darien felt his eyes widen at this news. "All this pain and suffering, the death… how can you say that this isn't an attack."

"Because this was done by one person I'm afraid." Darien watched as the normally clear orb used to look upon Earth's events was completely covered in a cloud of darkness.

"How is that even possible?"

"It appears that Night wing has grown beyond even my expectations… so much so that I believe her master has no idea just what he's trying to control."

"Again I ask, how is that even possible."

The chill that pierced his soul left Darien numb as he received his answer, "I just don't know Darien, I just don't know."...........................................


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologise for the fact that it has taken me so long to update this story... heck any of my stories. Things have been up and down and up and down again with a few loops along the way, but that's life I suppose. However, for the moment (anyways) things seem to have calmed down. I have already begun writting the next chapter for this story and you finally get some Sere/ Dare action. Most of my other stories also have chapters written for them, but seeing as it was so long ago since I wrote them, I'm having to rewrite parts I don't like and edit other parts. Once again, my apologies for the delay.**

* * *

Watching the blood splatter in a glorious arch in the night air brought a calming sensation to Night wing. Her breathing slightly laboured she came out of the death like trance she'd been in and surveyed her…….. Art. This was by far one of her better masterpieces and it wasn't even finished yet. Lowering her sword down to her side, she cautiously began making her way further into the temple, wary of any further attacks yet anticipating the fight.

The ever increasing darkness did little to deter her from her path further into the Lunar Temple, her senses heightening to compensate for her lack of vision. Sensing a change in air pressure Night wing turned to her left, her fingertips trailing along the wall till they encountered something brittle. Seconds went by as she took the time to discern the object, before reaching into the top of her knee high boots and pulled out a black lighter. The hiss of a flame flickering to life filled the silence as she lit the wood next to her. A whooshing sound was heard as the flame spread along the wall eating at the wood along the way, burning brighter as it surged further along the wall. So far so good, at least she could be confident in the information provided for her so far, soon though she would have to start using her own instincts.

Bringing one hand up to swipe at the blood slowly dripping into her eyes from her blood soaked hair, Night wing took a step forward, only to retract her foot just as quickly as it encountered no resistance. Shifting her body slightly she crouched down to closer inspect the ground before her. Reaching forward, her hand encountered the stones, yet when she shifted the toe of her foot forwards there was nothing to feel. Head resting on her palm she titled her head sideways as she contemplated using her wings to get her across. The passage was narrow and she feared that one wrong brush of her wings on the walls would cause her to lose balance and fall, and there was no way of knowing what was at the bottom.

She knew her own strength, she knew that she'd be able to walk across on her hands but yet again there was no way of knowing how long she'd have to carry herself across and if she encountered something she needed to fight she'd want her hands free to defend herself. Resigned to the fact that she was going to have to fly she let her dull wings expand to fill the corridor, the tips just brushing against the sides. Eyes alert she rose into the air and set off, her mind focused on the task ahead. Every now and again, Night wing would allow her feet to touch the stones in order to assess when it was safe for her to walk on the ground, each time meeting no resistance despite the continuous appearance of the stones.

The change in air temperature for icy to warm had Night wing pausing instantly and that's when she felt the presence attack her from below. Just barely able to twist out of its way, she felt a dull pain radiating from her leg. Not bothering to glance at the damage obtained she braced herself for the next attack, her hands moving to draw her sword from its sheath, the silver gleaming in the fire light. Catching movement on the reflective surface of the blade she spun to slice whatever was attacking her, a sadistic smile playing on her lips as the creature let out a roar as its blood flew in a graceful arch from its body.

Now being able to identify her attacker Night wing found herself face to face with a griffin, the legend come to life. Not allowing the shock at seeing one of these mythical creatures in the flesh, Night wing took its momentary distraction to launch her own attack, only to have one of its eagle like claws slice across her left cheek. Determination pulsed through Night wing as she retreated, the dull throbbing in her leg now matched by that of the pain in her cheek. The metallic tang of blood exploded on her tongue as the blood dripped over and into her mouth, eyes alit at the challenge before her. Eyes bled from black to a silvery blue hue, her body luminous, the blood running down her cheek shinning like precious jewels as she allowed her power to flow through her.

The griffin let a warning growl, its pitch raising as Night wing continued to stand defiant before it. Sword held high, Night wing rushed the griffin the two meeting in an explosion of sound as the griffin's claws meet the blade of Night wing's sword. Both began to weave and dodge around the other, power leaking out into their surroundings as they met each other blow for blow. Their movements were akin to blurs, the sounds of their battle echoing of the stone walls of the temple as they furiously battled on in order to be the victor. Adrenaline flowing, Night wing caught sight of an opening and dodged under the griffin's swipe and stabbed the torso before her, dragging the sword up and cutting off the wounded cry forcing itself out of the mighty beast before her.

Satisfied, she yanked her sword back out and watched as the griffin began to fall, its wings beating less and less as its heart began to beat slower and slower. Feeling a resulting tug, Night wing watched as the claws from the back of the griffin's lion like leg jerked out of her side. Sword dropping down to her side, she instantly felt the darkness blanketing her senses as the blood flowed freely into the air. Eyes and thoughts going sluggish Night wing felt her grip on her sword slack and desperately tried to hold on to it, but found her body not responding as she succumbed to the darkness.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The sight that greeted his eyes was one he'd never forget for a long time. The bodies littered around the ground were that of a modern day horror film, the blood gathered in large pools around the lifeless corpses. It was eerily silent and that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention, as if someone somewhere was watching his every move. Skilfully moving through the rapidly cooling blood Darien found himself drawing his sword in preparation of what was to come. Following the trail of fire flickering along the wall Darien began to think that Night wing had already completed her mission before he jerked backwards, hand automatically reaching out to grasp the object that had been falling towards his head.

He had little time to wonder as he recognised Night wing's sword before he dropped the two swords in his hands and caught the falling body of his enemy. His hands became slick with blood as he cradled her towards himself and immediately began checking her for any signs of life. Relieved as he found her pulse beating weakly in her neck, he laid her down on the ground, eyes and hands searching for all wounds on her body, though it was hard for him to distinguish between her blood and that of the fallen priests and priestess outside. However, his attention was drawn to her leather corset which was suctioned to her skin from the amount of blood it had absorbed, especially at her side. He removed her sword sheath, thankful that it was held together by a strap as he knew she wouldn't be best pleased if he'd have to cut it away from her body. However the same couldn't be said for her top, forcing Darien to use one of the smaller knifes he'd picked up for the mission and cut through the material. Peeling it away from her skin, he couldn't help the sharp hiss he let out as he saw the true extent of the damage, his eyes troubled as they looked upon the area which was already beginning to bruise around the four deep slashes.

He had no idea what had done this to Night wing, but he knew for sure that he never wanted to face it. Though the fact that Night wing was here and the creature wasn't anywhere in sight meant that surely he would be granted his wish. Gently brushing Night wing's stained hair back from her bloodied face he stretched his hands just above the life threatening cuts on her side, his mind going blank as he focused his power within himself. A warm, golden glow surrounded his hands as his eyes closed so that he could get a better feel of the power and direct it solely towards healing Night wing's wounds. He didn't know he had tensed up until he felt a relief shoot through him as he watched the blood flow stop and the slashes begin to heal up. He was pretty sure that there would be no scar to blemish the beauty of her skin, but with how deep the wounds were he couldn't be too sure.

It wasn't until he had healed the wound did it occur to Darien that he'd exposed one of her breasts in order to get to the wound. And it took him more effort than he was willing to admit to focus his attention on healing his "patient" and not on the mouth-watering sight her bare breast presented.

Moving his hands to the wound on her leg, he found himself murmuring to her, "You know after this we're gonna be even? I mean you saved my life now I've saved yours."

"Yes, because healing wounds that would have eventually healed themselves over the next couple of hours constitutes as saving my life. And if I'm not mistaken I've saved your life **twice **so this doesn't make us even."

Darien's eyes snapped up from the wound at her leg to focus in the unemotional black eyes staring into his.

"You think you'd be a little bit more grateful... but no.... still have to be such a tough-"

"Guy?" He watched annoyed as her eye brow rose in mocking condensation. "Slipping" slightly, he pushed down on the still tender skin of the wound he was healing but was left unsatisfied as she didn't even flinch.

"Come now Darien, I'm sure you can do better than that.... After all, you've seen how my Master likes to punish me... as well as reward me."

His mind flashed back to the scene she was talking about before he shook his head, his eyes tight as they scanned her body for any more injuries, lingering once again on the swell of breast. Fascinated, he watched as her breast seemed to become fuller, his eyes unwittingly following the gentle slope so he could see the full breast, her nipple straining against the now cold air. Eyes darting up to hers he found her gazed fixated straight ahead, body completely at ease accept for a small increase in her breathing rate.

Darien felt himself stunned as he realised that she was responding to him in a sexual way. Storing this moment away for later he finished healing her wounds, sitting back onto his heels as she began to sit up, her hand gracefully moving to stop the rest of her corset falling to the ground and leaving her fully exposed to his eager eyes. So lost in thoughts of what her body looked like Darien failed to comprehend the words spoken to him.

"Strip."

"Excuse me?!"

"Strip."

"Nope, didn't make sense the second time either."

"Look we don't have all day and I'd rather have both my hands free if I come across anymore mythical creatures, so strip. You can just wear your overly polished armour."

Her words finally managed to filter through the haze that was clouding his brain and ignoring the jib she'd taken at his armour he quickly pulled it, and the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath to stop any chaffing, off. Darien wondered how she was going to get the t-shirt on without exposing herself and was about to turn around when, without the slightest show of modesty Night wing removed the now useless corset from her skin, her hands moving over her skin to check on the now healed wounds on her side.

Darien felt his jaw drop as he took in the slender yet curvaceous form that was Night wing. And despite the blood that was slowly drying on her skin he couldn't dispute the fact that she was beautiful.... sexy.... gorgeous as hell, and the irony of that thought wasn't lost on him, as his eyes frantically moving over every inch of her skin in an attempt to file away the sight for future reference before she covered herself back up. Lustful eyes hungrily followed the path of her hands as they moved up to cover her breasts before sliding down to the top of her leather skirt. It wasn't until her hands slid down to the edge of her skirt and began lifting it up did it occur to him that these weren't the actions of a person checking themselves for injury and his eyes quickly darted up to meet hers, a scowl covering his face as he saw the smirk on her lips.

Rocking back on his heels stood up in a fluid movement, his eyes looking anywhere but at her topless form.

"Awww. Why'd you look away? We were just getting to the good part." Her mocking voice while still soothing to the ear grated at his nerves as he moved further away from where she was, picked up the two fallen swords and began to study his surroundings. He felt movement behind him, but didn't bother to turn until he felt a disturbance in the air. Spinning, he managed to evade her hand, falling back into a defensive position as he wearily waited for her next move. Just because he wanted her didn't mean that she was any less of a dangerous adversary.

"Relax... I was just getting my sword back." Darien watched through suspicious eyes as Night wing once again reached forward to grasp the blade of her sword, easing it from his hands. Her eyes swept over the surface of the blade, as if checking for any nicks before she retrieved her sheath and slid it back in, opting to hold the now sheathed sword in her hand instead of slinging it back across her shoulder.

An almost possessive wave surged through his body as he took a closer look at Night wing's new attire. She'd knotted the end of his shirt at the side to stop it dwarfing her, allowing for a sliver of pale skin to be seen just above the top of her skirt, while pulling tight across her breasts. Once again shaking his head to clear the thoughts occupying it, he regarded Night wing before turning back towards his surroundings. He didn't know what to do from this point on. Here was his enemy, someone who had tried to kill him quite recently but who had also saved his life more times that he'd like to count and now he had been able to repay the favour.

Did that still make them enemies or where they frienemies? Not quite friends but no longer enemies. Confused, Darien focused his attention on the woman before him, only to be met by the sight of her retreating back as she continued down the passage way. Quickly taking off after her, Darien caught up to Night wing just before she took off in flight, her dusty wings spanning the air as they held her aloft..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Not bothering to see if he was still behind her Night wing soared through the air, senses alert to any other dangers before she came upon two marble doors.

The doors were engraved with hundreds of symbols, each symbol seeming to flow into the next creating, constantly interchanging and creating more unique patterns before her very eyes. There seemed to be a powerful aura extruding from the doors, and Night wing instantly added another layer to her mental shields as she felt the gentle prodding of another being along the outer edges of her shields, looking for a way in. The air stirred beside her as Darien landed, his eyes also intent upon the doors before them. Turning her head slightly, she watched as his eyes glazed over, his hand beginning to reach out.

Acting on instinct, Night wing grabbed his wrist to halt his movements a second too late. Her hand had touched his simultaneously to his hand touching the doors and Night wing felt the triumph of the doors as they shattered her mental shields and took captive of her mind. The presence at first had been soothing, a comfort but the more Night wing struggled with the invasion the more the soothing presence turned violent; a thousand needles piercing her skin as the attack focused on getting her under control.

Cursing Darien for his foolishness, Night wing turned her attack away from the once again soothing presence as it felt her resistance lessen and set about looking for another way to regain control. Whirling around in her own, mind Serena found a small presence lurking at the back. It was like the smallest flicker of a dying ember, a last chance at hope. Only this ember flickered with a gold tint. Weighing the options, she decided that this small ember was better than the current occupant of her mind and she lunged towards it....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
